Onderon is Tough
Clone Commandos met with Burn in an LAAT flying deep into the abandoned areas of the planet to sneak in. Burn told them they would be sacking the enemy-taken small towns and reminded them that the major Republic force would be handling larger amounts of enemies in wide open areas, eradicating them from the planet. The monarch had become corrupted, again. Burn got off and signaled the Commandos out, reminding them to not let the enemy alert command in the process or major patrols would be sent and ruin it. Burn headed to take out a major advisor he was told the location of by a Republic-affiliated spy. Burn ducked down as he saw incoming Reorganized Onderon Rebels fighting Onderon soldiers in the streets. The rebels mowed down the soldiers and cheered in victory and looted their bodies. Incoming destroyer droids chased the rebels down an alley however, killing several. Burn got up and continued on his way but ducked behind a garbage can as the now royal militia owned royal carriage passed him and fired upon rebel camps in some parking lots for speeders with some droid-stolen blasters, causing screams in the camps. Burn snuck behind the tank and proceeded past it, still trying to get to the advisor. He ducked behind some trash as flash-light utilizing soldiers walked by. When they left he kept going and got really close by tons of soldiers attacked some rebels, brutally punching and kicking them non stop whilst militia simply patrolled the perimeter, walking slowly around the castle with some occasional carriages full of binders. Burn was spotted by a guard but in the chaos force choked them out easily and got in undetected. He got in but now guards saw him and charged him. He saw nothing to help him and there were too many to force push down without breaking through the entire walls and alerting many more. He started kicking some away but was taken prisoner but escaped at the cell room and took down the prison overseer guarding him and 5 other prisoners. He searched for the command room and finally saw a high-looing cape wearing man and suspected it was the advisor and walked in and plunged his lightsaber through his back, executing them and force flashing out all the cameras and then cutting a hole in the floor upon hearing guards racing up stairs and then running outside and checked in places for Republic soldiers. He finally saw some clones but they were being overrun by multiple CIS battle droids. There was a dying Jedi general one clone was carrying who had been shot by a blaster earlier by a mercenary hired by the advisor. The mercenary soon arrived, aiding the droids and took down more clones. Burn ordered the clones to retreat from behind their barrels. The clones ignored him until he activated his lightsaber and yelled for them to go and they did. He distracted the droids by fighting them off gallantly until he was close enough to the mercenary to decapitate them and then he used his boost in morale for killing such a deadly foe to help him focus and release a major force droid disable, stunning the droids. He then left as he saw droid tanks coming down hill in massive numbers to siege the city. He caught up to the clones who had fallen back to an LAAT and he had the commandos contacted and extracted, their missions successful and then he and the commandos went to the capital city to set up base. The advisor's death disorganized the CIS on the planet and ate away their morale slowly. Bridge issues Guards stopped Burn at the city with his clone commandos and informed him that clones were enemies and tried to grab the clones thinking Burn was just a civilian but the clones opened fire and Burn activated his lightsaber but the enemies were all dead before Burn could fight them and Burn told the commandos they had done well and they crossed more over the plasma bridge but then the aide to the general collapsed the bridge. Burn cursed and grabbed the edge of the land and force gripped the commandos and lifted them up. The commandos shook their heads to regain focus and the group looked up to see commando droids aiming down at them. Burn activated his lighttsaber and arose but the commandos were shot dead quickly. Burn sliced the 4 droids in one waist-across slash and then checked on the commandos but frowned as they had died. Capital strike Burn met with some pinned down clone officers in the capital and then hid in a moving CIS tank at the back and when it reached the CIS base zone got out after killing the droid operators and then sabotaged it to blow up as he walked away. The remaining forces included several large blaster cannons which now all focused on Burn. Burn looked up but then the cannon seats collapsed, pelted and pierced by massive blaster fire. Clones had saved Burn and charged in and took out the remaining CIS as Burn slipped away in the fighting as to not get too recognized by the clones. He then took robbed an illegal swoop bike pirate operation and took the swoop bike pirate's leader's swoop bike and rode it to his ship area, having to refuel at several ports along the way until finally reaching his ship and having to struggle to move the speeder onto his ship, a new speeder for himself. Take off Burn took off form the planet, his mission done but battle still waged on the planet. He saw some debris from space and noticed major CIS captured buildings collapse (proved by the debris visible from space on 9/11) and clapped for the fine work of the clones on the planet and proceeded to Coruscant, hoping the clones could take the planet. The End Next Protectors of the Earth